


Holiday Hijinks

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling an anon tumblr prompt<br/>An explicit fic where Malcolm and Sam are having Xmas drinks and Malcolm gets very turned on and horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Hijinks

Dressed in his best suit, Malcolm arrived at the office party. A lot of the aides and office staff were attending this event. All of the elected party members had had their own holiday party. Their party had been limited to just one drink a person to keep everyone behaving. And, Malcolm suspected, even that one drink had been watered down on orders of the PM. This party though was going to be very different, Malcolm knew that already. These were the civil servants and contract workers. Malcolm was one of the very few that had been invited to attend both. There was no press at this one and everyone was planning on having a grand time.

Walking up to the bar, Malcolm was greeted by a some of his colleagues with a cigar and a glass of scotch. With the prospect of having the next week off with no activity by any ministers for him to babysit, Malcolm was ready to relax. By the time he’d made it through two scotch on the rocks, Malcolm was easily chatting and laughing with a group of aides. Then his hand froze on it’s way to lifting the cigar back to his mouth.

Sam arrived. Wearing a snug fitting dress, her hair up and heels that made her legs look long and sleek. Malcolm, not used to seeing his PA in anything other than her standard office get up, had to blink rapidly to get his hand to finish it’s movement to his mouth. Gripping the cigar in his lips, Malcolm was already moving towards her. Being her boss it was only natural that he’d wish her a happy holiday and greet her at the party. 

‘Sam! Merry Christmas!’ Malcolm greeted Sam with a mostly chaste kiss on her cheek. 

‘Malcolm! A very Merry Christmas to you as well.’ Her smile was warm and Malcolm felt himself smiling back. ‘You seem to be enjoying yourself already.’

Malcolm raised his glass slightly. ‘Well, if there’s going to be an open bar, you may as well take advantage of it.’ 

‘Within reason of course,’ Sam teased him. Malcolm held out his arm for her to take it. 

‘Let me get you a drink, my lovely.’ Malcolm acted the gentleman and, with Sam softly laughing, lead her to the bar and was soon ordering her a glass of wine. For himself, he got himself a third scotch on the rocks. After some light chatting, Sam left Malcolm to talk to another group of the younger aides and went off to mingle with the other office ladies and their dates. 

Even though Sam was off talking to others, Malcolm found himself glancing her way again and again. As his scotch went down, he found himself drawn to her even more. Often he would catch a glimpse of her rear end and how her dress fitted her form seamlessly. At other times, Malcolm saw her in profile and had to try not to stare at her breasts. 

As the evening wore on, they all sat and had dinner. Then came the dancing. Malcolm, well into his fourth scotch and feeling very very good, made his way to Sam and asked her to dance. After a few songs, Malcolm found himself sitting down beside Sam as they both continued to drink slowly. 

Malcolm, his attention fixed solely now on Sam, sat beside her and leaning towards her. ‘I ever tell you the time that I popped Glenn in the snout? Got him good.’

‘Was that the time at that party conference?’ Sam was emptying her glass of wine, her face flushed now from how much she’d been drinking.

‘That’s the time. Never knew I had it in me.’ Malcolm mimicked a punch and missing. ‘Still think he moved and hit the wall. I mean, his nose is so fucking big!’ Sam giggled at Malcolm’s retelling of the story. Her laugh was infectious and Malcolm was joining her. He went to take her empty glass to get it refilled when she laid her hand on his. ‘C’mon, open bar. Let your hair down, Sam!’ Malcolm tried to talk her into another drink. 

‘I couldn’t Malcolm. I’m already quite tipsy!’ Sam protested weakly.

Malcolm peered at her. ‘One more for the road. I’ll pick up the cab fare to get you home. Don’t worry!’

‘Well, if you’re going to cover the cab then one more for the road!’ Sam finally agreed and Malcolm was off to the bar to get them each another drink. Returning to their table, Malcolm had to watch his steps to avoid tipping over but he made it back. After drinking the last round, Malcolm did try for one more round but Sam insisted it was time for her to get home. 

‘Fine, fine, well, I’ll see you home then.’ Malcolm was getting to his feet despite Sam’s protests to stay and enjoy his evening. ‘No, told you I’d see you home. That’s what I’ll do! No one could ever say that Malcolm Tucker is not a man of his word!’ And true to his word, he escorted Sam from the party to a cab. Sitting in the cab beside her, Malcolm continued to talk to her, setting her giggling and laughing. Now that they were away from the crowds at the party, Malcolm could openly gaze at her and what had started as just an appreciation of how sexy Sam had looked was becoming a growing ache in his crotch.

As the cab pulled up at Sam’s place, Malcolm was out of the cab and holding the door for her, helping her to her front door. Standing there, not wanting to leave, Malcolm just looked at her with a stupid grin on his face. ‘Malcolm, you’re such a gentleman.’ Sam patted his cheek. 

‘And you’re a hot looking woman.’ Malcolm said huskily. Sam ran her hand down to his chest, her fingers pressing against him lightly. ‘Wish it was my place we were at.’

‘Now why would I be stood at your front door, Malcolm?’ Sam asked.

‘Cause if you were I’d be asking you to join me for a drink inside.’  
‘Already told you that I’ve drunk enough tonight, Malcolm. You should go home.’ Sam said and at that moment the cab pulled away, empty of passengers. ‘Malcolm! The cab!’

He turned slowly, her hand still on him moved from his chest to his arm as he did so. The cab was already well down the road by the time he registered it had gone. ‘That’s not worked out.’ Malcolm turned back to Sam with a mild look of confusion on his face.

‘You,’ Sam jabbed his chest to emphasize her point. ‘Planned that.’ Another jab. ‘Didn’t you?’

‘I swear, Sam, I didn’t.’ Malcolm shook his head. ‘Swear on my bollocks!’

Sam let out a laugh. ‘You’d like that wouldn’t you!’

Malcolm had to think a moment at what she said before he realized what she was implying. ‘Now that you mention it…’ He leaned closer to her with one hand on the wall. His mouth was dangerously close to hers in that position. 

Being so close and with her normal inhibitions lowered thanks to the wine she’d been drinking, Sam’s eyelids drooped close a little as if on the verge of giving in to both of their desires to kiss. She stopped just short though. ‘What am I going to do with you then?’

‘I know I’d be inviting you in.’ Malcolm’s lips quirked up on one side, giving him a lopsided smile. 

‘Could do. Do I trust you to stay on the sofa?’

‘If you were at my place I’d be letting you in my bed.’ Malcolm was getting more bold in his advances. 

Sam still had her hand on his chest, not really holding him back but more to just touch him. ‘You’re my boss, Malcolm.’

‘Not at the office and we’re on the holiday break. Plenty of time after to recover from the hangover after.’ Malcolm moved a little closer to her. She could feel his breath on her skin. She noted that he had missed a tiny bit of scruff just to one side of his cheek near his ear. Drawn to it, her hand finally left his chest and touched the small patch of unshaven skin. As her fingers touched Malcolm he moved his head and was able to catch a quick kiss on her hand before she drew it away from him. ‘Or you just want to tease me now?’

‘Am I teasing you?’

‘Fuck yes. Touching me like that and not inviting me in.’ 

Sam finally gave in and stopped teasing him. After opening her front door, the two of them went inside and Sam locked up behind them. Malcolm was already shrugging his jacket off from his shoulders by the time Sam turned from the door to face him. With her heels still on, Sam was just tall enough to kiss him without effort and they did just that. Lips pressing together and with both of them just drunk enough to not care about the consequences, Malcolm’s hands were soon caressing Sam’s breasts while Sam was working his shirt off. Her progress was halted by his still knotted tie and it took her a few tries to get it loosened and tugged off over his head. She didn’t resist when he was doing the same with the zip at the back of her dress. Even with the zip undone, her dress wasn’t immediately falling off her body it fit that tightly to her body.

Before Malcolm could go any further in getting his PA undressed, Sam was gripping his trousers by the belt and leading him to her bedroom. The queen size bed took up the majority of the small bedroom. Sam began to work on Malcolm’s belt buckle to free him of his trousers. His large hands took over from her fine, delicate fingers to release the offending leather strap and popped the button open. Sam took over again and got the zip down on his trousers. Before she could begin to slide her hands down under the waist of his trousers to push it down over his hips, Malcolm was back to her dress to finally start stripping it from her. Helping him, Sam was soon wriggling free from the arms and his fingers were gripping the sides to get the offending article of clothing down past her breasts. A matching bra was the next challenge for the tipsy Scot to get free from her but he managed to drop it on to the floor. 

With her breasts freed from all covering, Malcolm licked his lips and bent to kiss them each in turn. Sam’s hands were in his hair to guide him in his efforts. As his tongue and lips drove her passion higher, Sam began to work her dress down the rest of the way until it finally fell free to the floor around her feet and then she was doing the same to his trousers. The tent that his erection formed in his boxers made her catch her breath. 

Malcolm helped her onto the bed, laying her back before he was joining her. Hovering over her, he went back to sucking hungrily on her hard nipples. Grunting as her hand wrapped around his erection through his boxers. Her tugging on his aroused member became too much for Malcolm and he was quickly working her panties off. Sam left off rubbing him through his boxers and got them down far enough for him to be exposed. 

With a groan, Malcolm was sinking into her. Sam was more than wet enough from his attentions to take him all the way with pleasure. Her heels still on her feet, Sam was wrapping her legs around him as he thrust eagerly into her. Too soon, his body was shuddering as he came hard. Sam moaned, biting his shoulder as she slipped her hand down to furiously rub her own bud until she peaked herself. 

As Sam came down, Malcolm was slipping out of her and flopping onto his back beside her on the bed. He slipped his arm under her head for her to rest against him. In response, Sam turned towards him to wrap her arms and legs around him. The alcohol and the sex had drained them both and they were both soon fast asleep. 

Hangover and hell would be paid for in the morning.


End file.
